dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Valentine's Break
'Summary' Shortly after a bit of an argument, Pink kicks Blue out of the house, which of course leads Blue into hanging out with another chick. 'Characters' *Blue *Pink *Pinky *Charlotte *Red *Stacy *Raccoon *Rapper *Mr. Dingleberry 'Transcript' (Pink and Blue were outside their house lying on the grass) Blue: Trust me Pink, I am going to give you the biggest Valentine's Day surprise you'll ever see. Pink: (chuckles) I sure can't wait. Blue: Suppose you should probably head to work now. (gets up) Pink: (gets up) Yeah. I better go. See you later, Blue. (kisses him on the cheek and walks off) Blue: Heh, see ya Pink! (waves and walks back inside) Alright, let's make this Pink's best Valentine's Day ever. Especially since I've always wanted to give her this... (pulls out a beautiful yellow flower which resembles a Lotus Flower, the words 'Pink' are spelt on the flower) She'll love it. (knock on the door) Blue: (opens) Hello? Red: HE'S LETTIN' US IN PEOPLE! Blue: Wh- What!? Stacy: D'aww how cute of the blueberry! Blue: I never said you guys could come! Red: Come on guys! It's party time! (Red, Stacy and a bunch of random people run in the house) Blue: WHAT THE FUCK?! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Red: Sorry brah. The party's only begun! Stacy: You ain't gonna be a party pooper now aren't ya Blue Balls? (the party guests start dancing and some guests knock some things over) Blue: STOP BREAKING MY HOUSE! Red: We're not, we're helping. Blue: HOW FUCKING RETARDED ARE YOU?! Red: Awesomeley retarded. (People start smashing plates and drinks) Raccoon: Shawty! Make-a dat ass crap! Rapper: I can cause any bitch to make an ass clap. (shoots at a woman's ass) Blue: WILL YOU RETARDS GET OUT!?! Red: Aww, little Blue don't like Valentine's Parties? Blue: (outraged) GET OUT!!! (Blue is suddenly hit in the head by a plate, causing him to faint, the screen goes black) (after, it shows Pink walking home from work) Pink: I can't wait to see what Blue got me. (Pink comes home and finds the entire place trashed and everybody still partying, Pink growls in anger) Red: Bye Pinky! (Everyone except Blue run out the house) Blue: Oh shit... (Pink kicks Blue right in the ass outside her house) Blue: Pink! It wasn't my idea for them to come! Pink: Then why didn't YOU kick them out?! Blue: I TRIED to but they wouldn't bloody listen! (Pink groans in frustration and slams the door.) (Blue gets up angrily) Blue: Are you serious!? Your going to DUMP me!? Just because of a small house wreck!? (sarcastically) Gee I thought you were WAY more smarter than THAT Pink! (covers his mouth in shock) (Pink opens the door and stares slightly stunned and a bit teary, she snaps out of it and glares at Blue) Pink: ...You know what? ... (cries) GO FUCK YOURSELF. BLUE! (slams door again) Blue: Pink! I didn't mean to! (sighs) Forget it... (sadly walks away) (Blue takes a seat on a chair at Putain Deliceux) Charlotte: (walks over to him) Hey Blue Bunny! Blue: (annoyed) Hey Charlotte... Charlotte: (takes out a notepad and pen) Anything to drink? Blue: Just a coffee thanks... (Charlotte writes his order down and happily walks into the kitchen while humming.) (Blue pulls a picture of him with Pink) Blue: (sighs) Why did I have to say that...;? Charlotte: (places a mug of coffee down) Here ya go! I hope you remembered I'm a pro at coffee making, hon. Blue: (sighs) Thanks Charlotte. (drinks some of it) Charlotte: (sits down on the front counter while grinning at him) Lemme guess. Pink problems again? Blue: Oh gee, wasn't that fucking obvious? Charlotte: Just asking. (giggles) (Blue finishes his drink, gets up and sadly walks away) Blue: (sighs) I shouldn't have angered her... (Blue trips on a rock and facepalms in mud) Woman: Excuse me sir? Are you alright? (lends her hand out to help Blue up) Blue: (takes her hand) Y- Yeah I'm fi- f- (Blue looks up at a magnetic girl that seems to resemble Pink) Blue: PINK? Woman: What? (giggles) No, that's not my name. My name is Pinky. Blue: Oh, okay, well name's Blue. Pinky: Nice name... Blue: (sighs) Yeah... (Charlotte notices what's going on) Charlotte: (whispers) What the fuck?! Pinky: Don't have a valentine? Blue: (amazed) How did you know? Pinky: I've been through it. Blue: Oh wow, me too. (Charlotte watches and glares at Pinky with Blue) Charlotte: (bangs her head against the counter) Goddammit! Goddammit! Goddammit! Goddammit! (Pinky and Blue walk away from each other. It then shows them having a picnic) Blue: You know, these Watermelon are probably the strangest things I ever eaten. Pinky: Yeah, but it IS cleverley invented. Blue: Yeah... (both laugh) (It cuts to the both of them watching a movie at the Cinemas) Pinky: Ooh! This is my favourite part! (cinema turns red) Pinky: Wow! How gory! Right Blue? (Blue is hiding under his seat) (It now shows Blue and Pinky eating some dinner at a restauraunt) Pinky: I think this place has the BEST type of food a couple can have. Blue: Yeah, me too. (shows the both of them sitting on a park bench in the night) Pinky: Blue, thanks for the amazing day I had today. (cuddles against him) Blue: Mine too... (The next day, Blue and Pinky were lying on their Picnic blanket) Blue: Pinky, the last few hours I've spent with you have been amazing. Pinky: Aww, mine too Blue. (Charlotte watches and snaps, she walks over to them) Charlotte: Hey you! Pinky: (sits up) Hmm? Yes? Blue: (face palms) Oh no, not again... Charlotte: What the fuck do you think you're doing with this man? Pinky: What? We're just having a picnic! Blue: (sighs) For fuck sake Charlotte... Charlotte: I'll have YOU know that this man is married! Pinky: What?! Blue: P-Pinky there's a good explanation! Pinky: You told me your girl DUMPED you! Blue: SHE DID! Pinky: (to Charlotte) Are you lying?! Charlotte: (grins) Oh. I'm not lying. Pinky: Wait, your not? (Charlotte nods) Pinky: (to Blue) So you ARE married! Blue: Look, there's a large explanation for this! I- (notices Pink walking on the road) Pink!? (cuts to Pink grumbling while walking across the big road) Pink: I cannot wait for this day to end already. Charlotte: (waves her arms) HEYYYY PIG! Pink: (not even looking at her) Fuck off, Charlotte. I don't have time for your bullshit. (Pink steps on a crack on the road, causing her foot to break through and get her foot stuck, Pink tries to pull herself out but she can't) Pink: (screams) HELP! (a large truck is heading towards her) Mr. Dingleberry: (driving) Eeh, I'm too old to see anything. Pink: (screams and waves her arms above her) Wait! STOP! Blue: (screams) PINK! (Blue runs towards Pink in slow motion, Blue stops behind Pink, grabs her under her arms, and pulls her out of the crack) Blue: Now run! Go! (Pink runs off the road, but the truck heads closer to Blue) Blue: STOP! (cuts to Pink as the crash is heard off-screen) Pink: OH MY GOD! BLUE! Charlotte and Pinky: BLUE! Mr. Dingleberry: Oh shit! (gets out the car) Darn dogs. Did I hit somethin'? (looks under his truck) Pink: YOU HIT MY HUSBAND YOU DIPSHIT! (Mr. Dingleberry pulls Blue out from the truck) Blue: (coughs) Aah shit. Mr. Dingleberry: Eesh young man. People need to stop playing on the road. (Pink kicks Mr. Dingleberry in the nuts and kneels down next to Blue.) Mr. Dingleberry: Oh shit! I feel young again! Pink: Oh Blue...are you okay? Blue: (coughs) Yeah, I'm okay now that your okay.. (Charlotte pushes Pink out of the way and kneels down next to Blue) Charlotte: Blue bear! Can you breathe?! Are your legs broken or something?! Blue: (annoyed and angry) CHARLOTTE! (Pinky pulls Charlotte back by her arms) Pinky: Leave the couple be! (Charlotte growls) (Pink kneels down next to Blue) Blue: So yeah, I'm okay. Are YOU okay darling? (coughs) Pink: Yeah...I'm so sorry... Blue: No Pink, I'M sorry... I really should have kicked those guys out the proper way... And for saying you weren't smart... I'm really sorry Pink.. Pink: (kisses him on the lips) I forgive you. (Blue pulls out and gives Pink the gift he had for her on Valentine's Day) Pink: (gasps) Oh Blue. (takes the gift) It's beautiful. Blue: Hey, I told you I was going to give you a special Valentine's Day gift. (smiles) Pink: (hugs him) Oh thank you, Blue! Blue: Heh, your welcome. Now, can you take me to a hospital? (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this episode? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool! (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes Category:February Releases